


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by miilkywrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Family Issues, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Prince Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkywrites/pseuds/miilkywrites
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is the well respected prince of the east Human kingdom.His kingdom has been at war with the fae since as long as he could remember, and on his 18th birthday his father announced that Kei will soon be trusted with commanding a section of their army to battle.But when a familiar face is soon thrown back into his life, everything he thought he knew about the war suddenly gets flipped on its head.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! So this is my first time really writing a multi chapter fic by myself, so bear with me! I hope you like it, making this au was a lot of fun :)

**A Tale of Two Kingdoms**

**Chapter One - The Proposition**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was early September, the late summer breeze coming in through the windows of Kei’s bedroom. The youngest prince’s window sat at the perfect place for him to overlook the big village below, the town streets he’s known like the back of his hand his whole life. It was quiet, but the comfortable kind, just the sound of leaves blowing in the wind to keep him company. He enjoyed the quiet time by himself like this, something he had come to cherish ever since his brother left for his training. Akiteru was always so loud, so he never got an hour to himself. But now he could read and relax for as long as he wanted, like he was at the moment. 

“Prince Kei?”

Tsukishima turned as a familiar voice made itself known behind his door, ruining said comfortable silence.

“Come in.” He sighed, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

One of his family’s servants opened his door, stepping inside. “Prince Kei, your father wants to talk to you. He said to meet him in the main throne room in 10 minutes.” She said.

Weird, he wondered what his father had to say to him. Usually he was busy during the day with diplomatic affairs, so it must be important. Also, it wasn't like him to call Tsukishima to talk to him at all, his father usually waited until dinner to tell him things.

“Okay, thank you.” He said, looking up from his book and giving the servant a nod before they stepped out. He bookmarked the page he left on and stood up, walking over to his wardrobe to slide on a better shirt. He looked over at himself through his full length mirror, pushing aside his bangs. He really needed a trim, his hair had gotten quite long in the past few months. Slipping on his coat, the coat his mother made him not too long ago. It was dark blue with gold trims, his mother said it made him look more formal than his previous coat. He wasn't sure about the dark blue on him though, but he wore it anyway.

He opened his door to see that the servant had walked away, which he was happy about. So many of his family’s servants coddled him like a baby because his mother thinks he needs to be watched. But he was almost 18, he didn’t need to be led through the castle anymore. He made his way down the hallways, going down the grand staircase into the main hall. His room was in the west wing, but it wasn’t far from the kitchen and the training courtyard, so he didn’t have to walk far to get where he wanted to go.

Tsukishima nodded to a few workers as he walked, all of them giving him friendly smiles. Everyone seemed to take a liking to Tsukishima, probably because he was the youngest prince. He wasn’t in line for the throne, that position went to his older brother, Akiteru. But being the youngest came with everyone babying him, like he wasn’t capable of doing things for himself. Sure It was nice most of the time, but he wanted more freedom to be himself. At least he didn’t need the pressure of becoming king on top of his shoulders.

He walked into the throne room, the grand doors already propped open. His mother stood from her seat, smiling wide. “Ah Kei! There you are. Come, we have something important to talk to you about.” She said.

Kei walked over, giving his mother a hug before he stood in front of their thrones. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Kei, as you know your 18th birthday is coming up soon.” His father started, folding his hands in his lap. “And with that, your mother and I have decided to trust you with something very important. You have proven yourself to be very responsible over the last year, so we thought to give you a bit more of an important role.” He said with a smile. “We want you to have command over a small battalion, they are to be set up next to the Evergarden woods within the next two weeks. Daichi and Sugawara will be there with you, along with the rest of the main knights.”

Kei blinked, his thoughts going a mile a minute. His father wanted him to have command over a section of their army? Was he serious? “So what will I be commanding?” He asked, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Ah yes, the base will be set up so close to the fae’s main land because you will be there to gather intel. We have word that they might be planning a full force invasion, so we need to strike them first when they’re vulnerable. The base will be in a secluded area, so they won’t see it coming.” His father stated. 

Tsukishima nodded, taking a deep breath. “I accept, thank you father.” He said, bowing slightly. 

“Ah no need to be so formal my boy! Come here.” He laughed, pulling his son into a hug. Kei grunted as his father squeezed him.

“You’re growing up so fast, its so hard to believe my baby will be leaving the nest soon.” The queen said with a smile, ruffling her son’s hair. Akiteru has been so busy with his training, he’s barely around anymore, and now Kei will be gone too.” She sniffed.

“Mom, it will be fine.” Kei said, a small smile on his face.

“I know, I know. You’re grown now, you can take care of yourself just fine. We raised you into a right young man.” She said proudly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“We will discuss the details more later, as well as have Sawamura properly aid you in the preparations.” His father said. “If you have no more questions you’re free to go. We will see you at dinner.” 

Kei nodded to them both and walked out after he was dismissed, letting out a huff as he walked back down the halls. He was a bit in shock that his father trusted him with something so major so soon. He guessed he was trustable, it wasn’t that big of a surprise, but it was still unexpected nonetheless. 

They had been at war for 8 years now with a local kingdom of fae. They had actually been close with the fae once, back when tsukishima was a child. But things went south when the fae attacked their men who were staying on their land. The humans obviously retaliated, and they have been in a heavy war ever since. No one knows why the far attacked the human guards. What Kei was taught was that they wanted to get back at the king for past issues, but some people say that the far just went savage. They aren’t like humans after all, they’re monsters. Humans weren’t right to trust them in the first place. 

“TSUKISHIMA! Over here!”

A loud voice disrupted him from his thoughts. Kei turned his head to see Sugawara and Daichi standing in the main training courtyard, swords in hand. 

“You’re free now, right? Come spar with us!” Sugawara said with a smile, waving him over.

Tsukishima grimaced a bit. Sparring with Suga _and_ Daichi was the last thing he wanted to do. “Against you two? Oh come on, you both know you’re going to wipe the floor with me.” He said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he pushed up his glasses.

Daichi laughed a bit. “Lighten up, Kei, we’ll go easy on you.” He said, grabbing one of the training swords from the wall and holding it out for him. Kei sighed and reluctantly stepped into the open courtyard, slipping off his cloak.

“I assume the king talked to you about the plan?” Suga asked. 

Tsukishima grabbed the training sword from Daichi, nodding. “He did.” He said flatly.

Suga paused for a moment, clearly expecting more. “Well, what do you think of it?” He pressed further, a smile on his face. “It’s exciting, right?”

Tsukishima hummed as Suga's hand slapped onto his shoulder. “I suppose so. I guess I’m just surprised more than anything.” He said. “I mean, it was about time my father let me actually do something like this.” He said.

Daichi smiled warmly. “Well I for one am not surprised. You’re very trustworthy Tsukishima, I wouldn't trust anyone else to do the job.” Daichi said. “Now come on, let's duel.” He said, taking stance with his sword in hand.

They trained for a while, just the three of them. Tsukishima was kind of scared of Suga and Daichi at times, their presence together a force to be reckoned with. But if the both of them trusted him, he figured he should trust himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Drop a kudos if you enjoyed :)) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
